


The Nightmare Before Christmas: Hazbin Hotel Edition

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Charlie Magne Tries, F/F, Humor, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Parody, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Charlie has been Queen of Halloweentown for a few years now, and she’s bored of always doing the same thing. However, she accidentally stumbles upon a door to Christmas, and gets instantly inspired.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974124
Comments: 62
Kudos: 23





	1. This is Halloween

In a magical forest, there are seven trees with doors on them. Each door led to a different holiday, and each holiday had its own domain. Typically, each holiday stayed behind its own door, but one year...everything changed. It all started on Halloween. 

Through the door, hundreds of demons were excitedly celebrating a successful Halloween by singing.

“Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween!  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween!  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!” they sang. 

“In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!” Lucifer smiled.

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red and black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween!” they continued, as everyone headed for the fountain in the middle of town. 

“This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween,” sang the demons. 

“In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!” Lucifer exclaimed, as some of the demons brought out a scarecrow. 

“Charlie just might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't you please make way for a very special girl?  
Our girl Charlie is queen of the party  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Queen now!  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!” they sang, as the scarecrow dove into the fountain.

“In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song,” they sang, as a blonde girl, Lucifer’s daughter and the new queen Charlie, rose out of the fountain. 

“La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!” they finished, as everyone applauded.

“Well everyone, that’s another Halloween come and gone!” Charlie smiled. 

“Great Halloween, everybody!” Lucifer nodded. 

“I think it was our most horrible yet! Thank you, everyone,” she said. 

“Oh no, thanks to you, Charlie. You’re a brilliant queen; all of your Halloweens are absolutely wonderful!” Lucifer exclaimed. 

“Oh, I don’t know about all that,” said Charlie, smiling nervously. 

“You're such a scream, Charlotte,” Rosie said. 

“You’re every demon’s best dream, and every human’s worst nightmare,” Velvet added.

As this was going on, a moth named Vaggie watched the whole thing. She was hopelessly in love with Charlie, but the queen had no idea. Before Vaggie could even try saying something to Charlie, she felt someone grab her arm. “The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Vaggie,” her creator, Dr. Baxter, growled. 

“Fuck off!” Vaggie shouted. 

“Watch your mouth! And you're not ready for so much excitement!” Baxter returned. 

“How do you know?! Now let go!” yelled Vaggie. 

“No! Now, you're coming with me!” Baxter yelled. 

“No I'm not!” Vaggie protested, before pulling out the thread that held her arm on. Baxter was left with just her arm, and Vaggie ran off. 

“Come back here you stupid bitch!” he yelled, before Vaggie’s disembodied hand poked him in the eyes. “Ow! Shit!” the fish screamed.

“Charlie, this Halloween was seriously great, ten out of ten,” Blitzo smiled. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you -- very much,” Charlie replied. 

“Alright everyone! It’s time to give out the prizes!” Lucifer called.

Everyone went to stand around him, and Charlie saw this as her opportunity to escape. “Our first award goes to Rosie; for most blood drained in a single evening….” Lucifer started, as he trailed on naming more awards. 

Charlie walked away, passing a band on the street corner. She placed a dollar in the hat they had out. “Nice work, hot mama,” Seviathan said. 

“Please don’t call me that. And...yeah, I guess so. Just like last year and the year before that and the year before that,” Charlie sighed, as she walked into the graveyard. 

She passed by the grave of her beloved pet and knocked on the tombstone. “Husk? I’m back,” she said, as a ghostly cat floated up out of the grave.

“Oh hey. Why do you look so fucking sad?” he asked.

“Everything is just so mundane and boring now...it’s like there’s no point to Halloween anymore,” Charlie replied, as they passed by a tombstone Vaggie was picking herbs behind. 

“Shit!” the moth whisper yelled, as she hoped they wouldn’t see her.

“What do you mean boring? I thought you liked Halloween and shit. You can tell me what’s bothering you,” Husk said, just as he heard music start to play. “Are you about to fucking sing?” he asked. Charlie simply nodded, and he sighed. “Fine, get it outta your system,” the cat said. 

“There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide!  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying?

With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet.

Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams.  
And I, Charlie, the Pumpkin Queen,  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing.

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow.  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known.

I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants.  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Misses Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France!

And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations!  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations.

But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin Queen with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of her crown, if they only understood  
She'd give it all up if she only could.

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown.  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears,” Charlie sang, as she and Husk walked into the forest.

As they walked away, Vaggie stepped out of her hiding place and sighed. “Charlie, I know how you feel,” she said, as she went back to gathering herbs. 

As soon as she finished, Vaggie headed back to Baxter’s to get her other arm, while Charlie was heading further and further away from Halloweentown.


	2. What’s This?

Vaggie went back to Baxter’s castle, where the angler fish was waiting with a smug smile. “Well, well, well, look who came crawling back,” he said.

“Shut the hell up. I had to,” Vaggie replied.

“Yep. For this,” Baxter said, as he held up Vaggie’s arm.

“Yeah,” Vaggie sighed. 

“Let’s get going then,” Baxter said.

The two of them headed upstairs to the lab, and Baxter started to sew Vaggie’s arm back on. “That’s the second time this month that you drugged me and ran away,” said Baxter.

“Three times,” Vaggie corrected.

“Listen up, I made you! I can break you just as easily,” Baxter replied. 

“Well make someone else! I’m restless,” Vaggie sighed.

“It's a phase, Vaggie, it'll pass. We just have to wait for it,” Baxter said, as he finished up sewing.

“I don't want to wait,” Vaggie muttered.

Back in the forest, Husk and Charlie were still walking. “It’s been like...fifteen minutes. Should we head back? I’m fucking tired,” the cat said.

“I just need to think right now, that’s all,” Charlie sighed. Husk rolled his eyes, but he kept walking with her.

The next day, back in Halloweentown, Lucifer knocked on the door to Charlie’s room

“Charlotte, dear? Are you up?” he asked. He got no answer, and knocked again. “Charlie? I've got the plans for next Halloween. I need to go over them   
with you so we can get started! Charlie, please, I've stepped down, I can't make decisions by myself. Charlie, open the door!” he yelled, before swinging it open. 

To Lucifer’s surprise, Charlie wasn’t inside. “Oh fuck, where is she?” he muttered. 

Charlie and Husk were still walking through the forest, and the two of them came upon the holiday trees. “Where are we? It's someplace new,” Charlie said, as she walked closer. 

“It’s probably a bad idea, let’s go home so I can take a nap,” Husk replied.

“But Husk! Look at this! It’s not like anything I’ve ever seen!” Charlie smiled, as she looked at all of the trees. She gasped when she saw a tree that had an image of a pine tree on it. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Husk said.

Charlie ignored him; she was absolutely transfixed. She reached for the doorknob, and twisted it open. She pulled open the door and stuck her head inside, seeing nothing but darkness. “Oh,” she muttered. The queen went to shut the door, but she was pulled inside by a winter breeze. “Ahh!” she screamed, as the door shut behind her.

“Well shit,” Husk said.

Charlie fell into a pile of snow, and when she looked up, she saw a colorful, glowing town. She leaned to get a closer look, and tumbled down the hill she had been sitting on. She smiled and started singing.

“What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Charlie, this isn't fair  
What's this?” she asked, running around and looking at things. 

“What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs  
What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?   
What's this?” she sang, in awe of everything Christmas related. 

“There's children throwing snowballs  
instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead  
There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside!” she continued. 

“Oh, look  
What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
Why that looks so unique, inspired  
They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?” Charlie asked, as she started looking through windows. 

“What's this?  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?  
They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?” she sang, before slipping into a bedroom. 

“Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no Velvetes here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland  
What's this?” Charlie asked, before leaving the room and heading back into the snow. 

“The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around!  
Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere!” she sang.

“The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough!  
I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?!” sang Charlie, before she slammed into a pole and fell to the ground. 

She looked back up, and read the sign on the pole. “‘Christmas Town?’” she asked.

Charlie saw a door open, and saw the shadow of a short man wearing a hat with a puffball. “Ho ho ho!” he exclaimed. 

“Hmmm…” Charlie hummed, as she watched. 

Back in Halloweentown, everyone was panicking that Charlie was missing.   
“This has never happened before!” shouted Fizzarolli.

“It's suspicious as fuck,” Velvet nodded, not looking up from her phone. 

“Very peculiar indeed,” Rosie said. 

“Everyone! We've got to find Charlie. There's only 365 days left until next Halloween!” Lucifer yelled. 

“364, dumbass!” Loona retorted.

“Shut up! Alright, is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?” Lucifer asked. 

“I looked in every mausoleum,” Fizzarolli shrugged. 

“I opened the sarcophagi,” Velvet said. 

“Don’t look at me, I looked through that damn pumpkin patch just like you asked,” Blitzo sighed. 

“I checked behind the Cyclops's eye, but she wasn't there,” Rosie sighed. 

“It's time to sound the alarms!” Lucifer yelled. He quickly pressed a button, causing a siren to go off through the town. 

As the alarm blared, Vaggie gazed out of the window. She started to make soup for Baxter, getting a jar of deadly nightshade from the pantry. She added it to the soup, and it emitted a foul smell. “Shit,” Vaggie muttered, as she grabbed another jar off the shelf. “Frog's breath can overpower any smell,” she whispered, before adding it to the mixture.

The frog’s breath only made a stronger smell, causing the moth to gag. “Where the hell is that worm's wart?” she muttered, searching the pantry again. 

“Vaggie, is that soup ready yet?!” Baxter called.

Vaggie carefully added in the worm’s wart, causing the soup to smell normal again. “It’s done!” she shouted.

Vaggie took the bowl upstairs and placed it beside Baxter. “Here,” she said. 

“Soup again? Alright, what’ve we got here?” the scientist muttered. “Smells like   
Worm's wart and...frog's breath,” he said, giving Vaggie an accusatory glare. 

“And? I thought you liked frog's breath,” Vaggie said. 

“I’m not stupid. Nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath. Until you taste it, I’m not  
eating anything,” Baxter replied. 

“I'm not hungry,” Vaggie said, before knocking the spoon onto the ground. “Shit, hang on,” she said, before going to pick it up. 

Instead of picking it up, she pushed the spoon under the table, and grabbed a backup spoon with holes in it. “I can’t believe you want me to starve. I made you and you want me to fucking die of hunger,” Baxter said. 

“Stop complaining! I’ll eat the damn soup,” Vaggie said. She took a spoonful, allowing the soup to drip out of the holes before bringing it to her mouth. “See? It’s delicious,” she smiled.

Baxter shrugged and started to drink the soup straight out of the bowl, while Vaggie watched with a smirk. 

Back in the center of town, Lucifer and his search party were exhausted. “Did anyone even look in the fire pits?” he asked. 

“I did earlier,” Rosie replied. 

At that moment, Charlie headed over on a snowmobile loaded with bags, and Husk was by her side. “She’s back! Took her long enough!” Velvet yelled. 

“Charlotte! I was so worried! Where have you been?” Lucifer asked. 

“Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it!” Charlie replied. 

“When?” asked Lucifer.

“Right now!” Charlie answered.


	3. Charlie’s Obsession

Pretty soon, everyone was at Town Hall, and Charlie stood up on the stage. “Listen everyone. I want to tell you about Christmastown!” she announced, before music started.

“There are objects so peculiar  
They were not to be believed  
All around, things to tantalize my brain  
It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen  
And as hard as I try  
I can't seem to describe  
Like a most improbable dream  
But you must believe when I tell you this  
It's as real as my skull and it does exist  
Here, let me show you!” she sang, before opening the curtain to reveal Christmas decorations and presents. Everyone watched curiously. 

“This is a thing called a present  
The whole thing starts with a box!” Charlie explained, as she picked up a gift. 

“A box? Is it steel?  
Are there locks?  
Is it filled with a pox?  
A pox! How delightful, a pox!” the audience sang. 

“Let me explain.  
Just a box with bright-colored paper  
And the whole thing's topped with a bow!” Charlie continued. 

“A bow?  
But why?  
How ugly  
What's in it?  
What's in it?!” Velvet yelled. 

“That's the point of the thing, not to know!” Charlie answered. 

“It's a bat!  
Will it bend?  
It's a rat!  
Will it break?  
Perhaps it’s the head that we found in the lake,” the demons sang. 

“Listen now, you don't understand  
That's not the point of Christmas land!  
Now, pay attention  
We pick up an oversized sock  
And hang it like this on the wall,” Charlie explained, as she hung up a stocking.

“Oh shit! Does it still have a foot?  
I wanna see, let me look!  
Is it rotted and covered with gook?” Blitzo asked. 

“No, just let me explain.  
There's no foot inside, but there's candy  
Or sometimes it's filled with small toys!” Charlie smiled. 

“Small toys?  
Do they bite?  
Do they snap?  
Or explode in a sack?  
Or perhaps they just spring out  
And scare girls and boys!” the group sang.

“What a splendid idea  
This Christmas sounds fun  
I fully endorse it  
Let's try it at once!” Lucifer exclaimed. 

“Everyone, please now, not so fast!  
There's something here that you don't quite grasp!” Charlie shouted, before she sighed to herself. 

“Well, I may as well give them what they want,” she muttered, before smiling at her audience. 

“And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last  
For the ruler of this Christmas land  
Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice  
Least that's what I've come to understand  
And I've also heard it told  
That he's something to behold!  
Like a lobster, only short and red  
When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on  
Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms  
That is, so I've heard it said.  
And on a dark, cold night  
Under full moonlight  
He flies into a fog  
Like a vulture in the sky  
And they call him Moxxie Claws!” she sang, in a more sinister voice.

The demons started cheering excitedly, and Charlie headed backstage.  
“Well, at least they're excited  
But they don't understand  
That special kind of feeling in Christmas land  
Oh, well…” she sighed. 

That night, Charlie was in her room, reading through Christmas books. “There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing,” she muttered, before getting an idea. 

Back at Baxter’s castle, Baxter was leading Vaggie to her room. “You've poisoned me for the last time, you bitch!” he yelled, before locking her in the room.

“Shit…” Vaggie sighed, just as the doorbell rang.

“The door’s open!” Baxter shouted.

Charlie opened the door and smiled. “Hello!” she called. 

“Charlie Magne!” Baxter exclaimed, as he walked over to meet her. “What brings you here?” he asked.

“Could I please borrow some equipment?” Charlie asked.

“Sure. What for?” asked Baxter.

“I'm going to be doing some experiments,” the queen replied. 

“Oh, fun! Curiosity killed the cat, you know,” Baxter smiled. 

“I know,” Charlie nodded.

“Come on into the lab and I’ll get what you need,” Baxter said, as he led her to the lab.

Vaggie had her ear against the door, and listened as they talked. “Experiments?” she whispered.

Charlie headed back to her house, with a bag full of laboratory equipment. “Husk, I'm home!” she exclaimed.

The cat was half asleep and holding a bottle of cheap booze. “Yeah, hi,” he yawned, before going back to sleep. 

Charlie set up the equipment and immediately got to work. She examined things under microscopes, cut into toys, and placed ornaments in boiling water. No matter what she did, she couldn’t figure out Christmas.

Meanwhile, Vaggie was in her room, making a gift basket for Charlie. She used some thread to lower the basket safely to the ground, then the moth proceeded to jump out of the window. Her leg fell off, but she quickly sewed it back on and walked to Charlie’s house. 

As soon as she was gone, Baxter opened her door. “Look, I’m sorry for yelling. You can come out now if you promise to behave. Vaggie?” he asked, as he looked around. “She’s gone again?!” he growled. 

Charlie was still hard at work when she noticed a gift basket next to her window. She opened it to get the basket, and she saw Vaggie smiling up at her. Charlie smiled back and waved, before heading back inside to finish her work.

Vaggie sighed softly and sat beside a wall. She picked a flower, which turned into a small Christmas tree, which proceeded to catch on fire. “Fuck,” she whispered. 

The next day, Charlie was still up in her room, doing experiments, and people were starting to notice. 

“Something's up with Charlie  
Something's up with Charlie  
Don't know if we're ever going to get her back  
She's all alone up there  
Locked away inside  
Never says a word  
Hope she hasn't died  
Something's up with Charlie  
Something's up with Charlie!” the demons sang. 

Charlie was pacing in her room, looking over all of her work. 

“Christmas time is buzzing in my skull  
Will it let me be? I cannot tell  
There's so many things I cannot grasp  
When I think I've got it, and then at last  
Through my bony fingers it does slip  
Like a snowflake in a fiery grip.

Something here I'm not quite getting  
Though I try, I keep forgetting  
Like a memory long since past  
Here in an instant, gone in a flash  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?

In these little bric-a-brac  
A secret's waiting to be cracked  
These dolls and toys confuse me so  
Confound it all, I love it though!

Simple objects, nothing more  
But something's hidden through a door  
Though I do not have the key  
Something's there I cannot see  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
Hmm...

I've read these Christmas books so many times  
I know the stories and I know the rhymes  
I know the Christmas carols all by heart  
My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart  
As often as I've read them, something's wrong  
So hard to put my bony finger on.

Or perhaps it's really not as deep  
As I've been led to think  
Am I trying much too hard?  
Of course! I've been too close to see  
The answer's right in front of me  
Right in front of me!

It's simple really, very clear  
Like music drifting in the air  
Invisible, but everywhere  
Just because I cannot see it  
Doesn't mean I can't believe it!

You know, I think this Christmas thing  
It's not as tricky as it seems  
And why should they have all the fun?  
It should belong to anyone!

Not anyone, in fact, but me  
Why, I could make a Christmas tree  
And there's no reason I can find  
I couldn't handle Christmas time!  
I bet I could improve it too  
And that's exactly what I'll do!” Charlie sang, before she threw her window open. 

“I’ve got it! This year, Christmas will be ours!” she exclaimed, as everyone outside cheered. 

Later that day, demons were lined up at the town hall. “Alright, everyone. Charlotte has a special job for each of you. Dr. Baxter, your Christmas assignment is ready!” Lucifer yelled. 

“Dr. Baxter to the front of the line,” he said, as Baxter passed by Vaggie’s hiding place. 

Inside, Charlie and Rosie were looking at a baby doll. Charlie pressed a button, and the doll said “Mama.”

“Oh goodness, what kind of a noise is that for a baby to make?” Rosie asked. 

“Maybe you could fix it?” Charlie smiled. 

“Of course, dear!” Rosie nodded, as she took the doll and walked off, just as Baxter walked in. 

“Baxter! Thank you for coming. We need some of these,” Charlie explained, as she showed a picture of reindeer pulling a sleigh. 

“Hmm….yeah, I could do that. Their construction seems simple enough,” Baxter replied. 

“How horrible our Christmas will be!” Lucifer smiled. 

“No--how jolly!” Charlie exclaimed. 

“Oh, yes, jolly,” Lucifer said, before he got hit in the face by an egg. He wiped it off of his face and saw three demons laughing. “What the hell are you doing here?” he growled. 

“Why, Charlie sent for us!” the deer smiled. 

“Specifically,” nodded the spider.

“By name!” added the little cyclops. 

“Alastor,” he said. 

“Angel,” he continued.

“And Nifty!” she finished, licking the lollipop she held. 

“Charlotte! It's Valentino's boys!” Lucifer called, as Charlie walked over. 

“Ah, Halloween's shiftiest demons! The job I have for you is top secret. It needs craft, cunning, and mischief,” the queen explained. 

“Awww, and we thought ya hated us, Charlie,” Angel grinned. 

“Now, you have to keep this secret! It’s really important! Okay-,” Charlie started, before she started whispering to the three of them. “And one more thing—leave that dirty, lowlife, asshole Valentino out of this!” she finished. 

“Whatever you say, Charlie!” Nifty nodded. 

“Sure thing, Charlie,” Angel agreed. 

“Wouldn't think of it Charlie!” Alastor finished, however all three demons had their fingers crossed behind their backs. 

The three demons headed to a twisted treehouse on the outskirts of Halloweentown, all giggling to themselves. 

“Kidnap Mr. Moxxie Claws?” they sang. 

“I’d like to do it!” Alastor sang. 

“Let's draw straws!” Nifty smiled. 

“Charlie said to work together,” Angel said. 

“Three of a kind!” Alastor nodded. 

“Birds of a feather!” Nifty added. 

“Now and forever!  
Wheeee!  
La, la, la, la, la!  
Kidnap the Moxxie Claws, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights!” the three sang. 

“First, we gotta set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we can  
Snap the trap and close the gate!” Angel explained. 

“Please, I've got a better plan  
To catch this small red lobster man  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot,  
And when he's done we'll butter him up!” Alastor exclaimed, as he found an insect in a cage. 

“Kidnap the Moxxie Claws  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years  
Then see if he talks!” the three sang, as Angel took the box. He held it near a small tunnel, with a wicked smile on his face. 

“Then Mr. Valentino Man...  
Can take the whole thing over then!” he sang, before dropping the bug through the tunnel. 

“He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook him rare  
Wheeee!” the three sang, as a mysterious figure on the other end of the tunnel ate the bug. 

“I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door  
And then, knock three times  
And when he answers  
Moxxie Claws will be no more!” Alastor grinned. 

“Fuck, you’re stupid, think now  
lf we blow him up to smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And Charlie’ll beat us black and green!” retorted Angel. 

“Kidnap the Moxxie Claws  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then, see if he is sad!  
Because Mr. Valentino is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his boogie list, I'd get out of town!” they sang, as they headed to the weapons room.

“He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I'll bet!” Nifty smiled. 

“Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew  
Mmmm!  
We're his little henchmen and  
We take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side,” the three sang, as they started to fill their bathtub with weaponry. 

“I wish my partners weren't so dumb,” Angel muttered. 

“I'm not the dumb one!” Nifty yelled. 

“You're no fun,” Alastor sighed. 

“Shut up!” Angel shouted. 

“Make me!” returned Alastor. 

“I've got something, listen up  
This one is damn good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we wait and hide  
Until his curiosity entices him to look inside-,” Angel started. 

“And then we'll have him  
One, two, three!” they finished.

“Kidnap the Moxxie Claws, beat him with a stick  
Alastor him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick  
Kidnap the Moxxie Claws, chop him into bits  
Mr. Valentino is sure to get his kicks!” the group continued, as they headed inside of their walking bathtub. 

“Kidnap the Moxxie Claws, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key!” they finished, as they rode off into the forest, laughing maniacally. 

Valentino had heard the entire song, and he took a drag from his cigarette. “Moxxie Claws, hmmm?” he muttered, grinning to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that if you guys like this, you should totally check out TrueKindaLove19 
> 
> They’re doing a Hazbin Hotel scream crossover called Screams From Hell, and it’s great! So you guys should just go read their stuff, they’re amazing! ❤️💚


	4. Making Christmas

Back at city hall, Charlie was holding up some jingle bells and standing in front of Seviathan and his band. “Listen closely; it goes like this,” she said, before playing the tune “Jingle Bells”. “So? Think you can play that?” the queen asked. 

“Yeah babe, no problem,” Seviathan replied, before they played the Christmas sing in a flat key. 

“Next!” Lucifer called. 

“Um, great! Just go and practice that! You’re doing great!” Charlie smiled, as Vaggie walked over. “Vaggie! I need your help most of all,” the blonde said. 

“Yeah, you kind of do. I had this awful vision,” Vaggie said.

“That's amazing!” Charlie exclaimed. 

“No, it was about your Christmas. There was smoke and fire,” Vaggie continued. 

“That's not my Christmas! My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and this!” said Charlie, as she handed Vaggie a sketch of her in a red suit. “My Moxxie Claws outfit! I want you to make it for me,” she continued. 

“Charlie, you have to listen to me. It’s going to be a disaster!” Vaggie yelled. 

“How could it be? You just need to follow the pattern! This part is red, and the trim is white,” Charlie explained. 

“It's a mistake, Charlie,” Vaggie sighed.

“Oh come on! Don't be so modest. I can’t think of anyone else I’d want to make my outfit,” said Charlie. 

“Next!” Lucifer called.

“I believe in you!” Charlie exclaimed, as Vaggie started to walk off. 

“It seems wrong to me. So damn wrong,” the moth muttered. 

Crymini walked up, and Charlie showed her a nutcracker. “This device is called a nutcracker,” she explained.

Just then, Alastor, Angel, and Nifty burst through the door, with someone moving around in a sack. “Charlie dear! I’m happy to say that we caught him!” Alastor exclaimed.

“Yep! It was a piece of cake,” Angel nodded.

“Great job, guys! Open it up! Hurry!” Charlie smiled, running over to them.

The three demons opened the sack, and a pink bunny sprung out. “That isn’t Moxxie Claws!” Charlie exclaimed. 

“Oh shit, it’s not?” Angel asked.

“Who is it?” Nifty asked. 

The bunny went over to Crymini, who simply growled at him, scaring the rabbit back into the sack. “Not Moxxie Claws...take him back!” Charlie ordered. 

“Well we were only following your directions,” Alastor said. 

“We went through the door!” Nifty nodded. 

“Which door? There's more than one. Moxxie is behind the door shaped like this,” Charlie explained, holding up a Christmas tree shaped cookie. 

“I fucking knew it!” Angel shouted. 

“Oh, you did not!” Alastor returned.

“Stop it!” Charlie snapped, as horns appeared on her head. The other three demons silenced, and Charlie sighed as the horns vanished and she looked toward the sack. “I’m really sorry about this, sir,” she said, before looking at Alastor, Angel, and Nifty. “Please take him home, and apologize again! Be careful with Moxxie when you pick him up. Treat him nicely!” Charlie called. 

“Ya got it, toots!” Angel nodded.

“We’ll get it right next time!” Alastor added, as the three of them left with the sack. 

All of the demons were counting down to Christmas, and excitedly preparing for the big day. 

“This time, this time!” they sang. 

“Making Christmas,   
Making Christmas  
Is so fine!” Lucifer smiled.

“It's ours this time  
And won't the children be surprised  
It's ours this time!  
Making Christmas  
Making Christmas  
Making Christmas!” the demons sang, while making their own twisted toys. 

“Time to give them something fun  
They'll talk about for years to come  
Let's have a cheer from everyone  
It's time to party!  
Making Christmas,   
Making Christmas!  
With all our tricks we're  
Making Christmastime!” they sang, as Charlie walked over. 

“Here comes Charlie!” Lucifer exclaimed, as his daughter looked in awe at everything they were doing. 

“I don't believe what's happening to me  
My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies!” she sang, before going to check on everyone’s progress. 

“Won't they be impressed? I am a genius!  
See how I transformed this old rat  
Into a most delightful hat!” sang Mimzy, just as Charlie walked over. 

“Hmm, my compliments from me to you  
On this your most intriguing hat  
Consider though this substitute  
A bat in place of this old rat!” the queen sang, before she noticed another group at work. 

“Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong  
This thing will never make a present  
It's been dead now for much too long  
Try something fresher, something pleasant  
Try again, don't give up!” Charlie exclaimed. 

“All together,  
that and this  
With all our tricks   
we're making Christmastime!” the demons sang.

Meanwhile, in Christmastown, the elves were hard at work baking cookies and wrapping gifts. The demons in Halloweentown were still working on their own version of Christmas, and the holiday was quickly approaching. 

“This time, this time!” sang the citizens.

“It's ours!” Charlie smiled. 

“Making Christmas, making Christmas  
La, la, la  
It's almost here  
And we can't wait  
So ring the bells and celebrate  
'Cause when the full moon starts to climb  
We'll all sing out-,” the demons started. 

“It's Christmastime!” Charlie finished. 

Back in Christmastown, Moxxie was checking over his list while his wife Millie made cookies. “Okay….Ashley, Will, Michelle, yes, Michelle's been nice. Nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice. Great! Barely any naughty kids this year!” he smiled, before hearing his doorbell chime.

“Huh, I wonder who that is,” Moxxie muttered, before opening the door. 

He looked up to Alastor and Angel towering over him, and Nifty smiling up at him. “Trick or treat!” they said.

“What?” Moxxie asked.

“Bag him!” Angel shouted, just before the three of them shoved Moxxie in the sack.

Back in Halloweentown, Charlie was wearing her new red suit as Vaggie added some final touches. “You don't look like yourself, Charlie,” the moth sighed. 

“I know. Isn’t it great?” Charlie smiled. 

“But you're the Pumpkin Queen!” Vaggie replied. 

“Not anymore! And everything seems so much better now,” said Charlie. 

“Charlie, I know you think that something's missing or whatever. But --,” Vaggie started, before she accidentally pricked Charlie’s finger with her needle. 

“Ow!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Sorry,” Vaggie said. 

“It’s okay! But….you're right, something is missing, but what? I've got the coat, the boots --,” Charlie muttered, just as Alastor, Nifty, and Angel hurried over with their sack.

“Charlie, Charlie we got him for real!” Nifty smiled

“It was no trouble at all!” Alastor nodded.

“Yeah! It was fucking easy,” Angel grinned. 

“LET GO OF ME!” Moxxie yelled, before sticking his head out of the bag. 

“Moxxie Claws! In person. I’m so excited to meet you!” Charlie exclaimed, before going to shake his hand. “Wait, you don’t have claws,” she said. 

“Where am I?” Moxxie asked nervously. 

“Surprised aren't you? I knew you would be! You don’t have to worry about Christmas this year!” Charlie explained. 

“Huh?” Moxxie asked. 

“Consider this a vacation, sir. A reward! It's your turn to take it easy for a year,” the queen smiled.

“This has to be a mistake!” Moxxie exclaimed, but everyone ignored him.

“Now, you three make sure he’s comfortable. Oh! Wait a second,” Charlie said, before she took Moxxie’s hat and placed it on her head. “That’s what I was missing!” she finished. 

“You can’t just-,” Moxxie started, before he was shoved back in the sack. “Where are we going now?!” he shouted, as Alastor, Angel, and Nifty led him away. 

Charlie smiled at her reflection and started practicing her laugh. “Ho...ho...ho,” she said, as Vaggie watched in horror. 

“This is worse than I thought,” she muttered. 

Alastor, Angel, and Nifty were bringing Moxxie towards their treehouse on the edge of town. “Why on Earth would someone send me on vacation on Christmas eve?!” Moxxie asked. 

“Where are we taking him?” Nifty asked. 

“To Valentino, of course! There isn't anywhere in town more comfortable than that. And our dear Charlie said to make him comfortable, didn’t she?” Alastor grinned. 

“Yes, she did!” the other two nodded. 

“Haven't you heard of peace on earth and good will toward men?” Moxxie asked.

“No!” the demons shouted, before laughing and bringing him towards the hideout.


	5. Merry Christmas To All

Vaggie was in Baxter’s castle, and she pulled a bottle of fog juice off the shelf. “Yes! This is just what I need,” she whispered.

As she went to leave, she passed by Baxter, who was working on making an assistant to replace Vaggie. “You’re going to be so much better than Vaggie! She was a bitch anyway,” Baxter said.

Back at the treehouse, Alastor, Angel, and Nifty were ready to shove Moxxie down the chute to Valentino’s lair. “Don't do this! Please! I have a wife! You know, bad kids don’t get any presents!” he shouted, clinging to the edges of the tunnel for dear life. 

“He won’t go down!” Nifty shouted. 

“Relax! Relax, I know exactly how to get him to move,” Alastor smiled. He walked over to Moxxie and kicked him in the face, causing him to scream out in pain and let go, then he fell through the chute.

Moxxie landed in a neon, casino themed dungeon. He looked up and Valentino towering over him. “Oh shit,” Moxxie breathed.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?  
Moxxie Claws, huh?  
Oh, I'm really scared!  
So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha!” the moth grinned.

“You're jokin', you're jokin'!  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're jokin' me, you gotta be  
This can't be the right guy  
He's ancient, he's ugly.  
I don't know which is worse  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first!” he continued, as he menacingly circled Moxxie.

“Mr. Valentino says  
There's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm the Boogie Man  
And if you aren't shakin'  
There's something very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time  
You hear my boogie song, ohhh!  
I’m the oogie boogie man!” Valentino sang, placing Moxxie in front of three gun wielding slot machines.

“Release me now  
Or you must face the dire consequences!  
The children are expecting me  
So please, come to your senses!” Moxxie pleaded, just as Valentino pulled him out of the way of the gunfire.

“You're jokin', you're jokin'!  
I can't believe my ears!  
Would someone shut this fella up  
I'm drownin' in my tears  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now, with your permission  
I'm going to do my stuff!” Valentino sang, using Moxxie as an unwilling dance partner. 

“W-What are you going to do?” the shorter man asked. 

“I'm gonna do the best I can,” Valentino smirked, before going back to singing. 

“Oh, the sound of rollin' dice  
To me is music in the air  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' boogie man!  
Although I don't play fair!

It's much more fun, I must confess  
With lives on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy  
Now that'd be just fine!” he sang, as he hoisted Moxxie into the air.

“Release me fast or you will have to  
Answer for this heinous act!” shouted Moxxie.

“Oh, brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you're in  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I'm Mr. Valentino  
And you ain't going nowhere,” he finished, as he lowered Moxxie back to the ground.

Valentino laughed wickedly, and his three henchmen joined in. “Oh great,” Moxxie muttered. 

Back in Halloweentown, Vaggie poured the fog juice into the fountain. As soon as she did, Charlie rose from a coffin to the cheers of the crowd. 

“‘Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky, outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave...or...well you tried to’,” Lucifer read, as the fog started to get heavy. 

“‘You who have eh…’,” Lucifer continued, with trouble reading through the fog. 

“Oh no! We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses!” Charlie exclaimed, as the citizens started to panic.

“There go all of my hope, my plans, my dreams,” the queen sighed. 

“Well, I guess Christmas is fucked,” Blitzo shrugged.

Husk walked over, and reluctantly placed a comforting hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “Sorry about all this, Charlie,” he said. 

“It isn’t your fault, Husk,” Charlie replied, before she noticed his nose. “Husk! I didn’t know your nose could glow like that!” she exclaimed

“Huh? Oh. It does that sometimes,” Husk said.

“And you can use it to light the way!” Charlie smiled, before she paused. “Wait, are you sober?” she asked, causing the cat to roll his eyes.

“Yes, yes I am,” he answered.

“Good! Can you lead my sleigh? Please?” asked Charlie. 

“Sure, for you,” Husk shrugged, before heading to the front of the sleigh.

“Let’s go!” Charlie exclaimed.

Her sleigh, led by Husk, flew into the air. The demons below cheered as she flew away. However, Vaggie stood there nervously watching her. “Good bye, Charlie. Good luck. I really hope that vision was wrong,” she sighed, as she walked away from the crowd. 

“I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by her  
Can't shake this feeling that I have.

The worst is just around the bend  
And does she notice my feelings for her?  
And will she see how much she means to me?  
I think it's not to be,” Vaggie sang, as she kept walking. 

“What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will her actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last.

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one,” she finished, before sitting down against a wall, as a cat curled up beside her. 

Meanwhile, Charlie was flying through the sky, and heading for her first house. She landed on the roof loudly, knocking over decorations and waking the child inside. “Moxxie!” the child gasped.

He ran into the living room, and was surprised to see a blonde girl filling the stockings. “Moxxie?” he asked. 

“Merry Christmas! What’s your name?” she asked, but the child was really too nervous to speak. 

“That's okay! I have a special present for you anyway!” she smiled, handing the little boy a box. “There you go sonny. I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!” Charlie said, before heading back up the chimney.

As soon as she left, the boy’s parents walked into the living room. “And what did Moxxie bring you honey?” the mother asked.

The boy said nothing, but pulled a shrunken head out of the box, causing his parents to scream.

“Merry Christmas!” Charlie exclaimed, as she flew through the sky.

The phone started to ring at the police station, and the officer on duty, Tom Trench, disinterestedly picked up. “Hello, police,” he said, before the person on the other end began talking frantically. “Attacked by Christmas toys? Huh. That's the second toy complaint we've had,” Tom said. 

Charlie went about her work, happily leaving gifts for people. Unfortunately for every house she stopped at, these included killer wreaths, man eating snakes, and more deranged toys. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, dropping her gifts down the chimneys. 

Soon the townspeople decided to do something about it. They locked their doors and windows, placed furniture in front of their fireplaces, and took all measures possible to make sure no one could get in. 

Charlie, completely unaware of the chaos she was causing, happily got back inher sleigh. “You're welcome, one and all!” she called. 

Back at the police station, the phones rang non stop, and Tom frantically tried to answer every call. “Where'd you spot her?.....Fast as we can, ma'am,” he said, before taking another call. “Police…..I know, I know a blonde girl. Keep calm, turn off all the lights, make sure the doors are locked,” Tom said, before he got another call. “Hello, police,” he said. 

Word about Charlie had gotten around fast, and now Katie Killjoy was reporting about her on the news. “Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Moxxie Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday,” she said.

The Halloweentown residents had been watching from their town, and they all broke out into cheers.

“Police assure us that this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime,” Katie continued. “Wow, slow news day,” she muttered.

The demons were still cheering, and Vaggie was the only one who heard Katie mention military units. “Charlie! Someone has to help her. Where'd they take that Moxxie Claws?” she asked, before going off to find him.

Military bases had their search lights on, and Charlie smiled at the sight of them. “Look Husk, search lights!” she exclaimed.

“And?” Husk asked.

At that moment, the bases began firing shots into the sky. “They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job!” Charlie said.

“Uhh, Charlie, I don’t think that’s what they’re doing!” Husk yelled, as a shot was fired particularly close to the sleigh. 

“Careful down there, you almost hit us!” Charlie shouted, 

“Shit!” yelled Husk. 

“It's ok, Husk! Just go higher!” Charlie called, as the sleigh flew higher above the clouds. 

Back in Valentino’s lair, he was grinning at the captive Moxxie. “Are you a gamblin man, Moxxie? Let's play,” he said. 

Suddenly, the two heard the door open slightly, and turned to see Vaggie’s leg sticking through. 

“Mmmm.. my, my....what have we here?” Valentino smirked, as he headed over to the door. 

As he did, Vaggie’s hands slid down the rope Moxxie was tied to, and he looked up and saw the girl at a window. “I’ll get you out of here,” she whispered. 

“Oh baby~,” said Valentino, as he slipped Vaggie’s shoe off and began caressing her leg. 

Vaggie’s hands untied Moxxie, and lowered a rope ladder for him to climb up. As he started to climb, Valentino pulled on the leg, and realized it wasn’t attached to a body. “What the fuck?! Do you think I’m some kind of an idiot!?” he shouted. 

He saw Vaggie and Moxxie leaving, and used his powers to pull them back in.

Charlie was still flying, and she read off names on her list. “Who's next on my list? Oh! Michael and Ed! They’ll be so surprised!” she exclaimed, just before the sleigh got hit. “They're trying to hit us!” she gasped.

“You think?!” Husk shouted.

Charlie and the sligh team desperately tried to avoid the blast, but in one fatal blow, the sleigh was shot down. “Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!” Charlie called, as she and her sleigh crashed out of the sky.


	6. Simply Meant to Be

The demons of Halloweentown saw the entire broadcast, and watched in horror when Charlie was shot. “Charlotte….” Lucifer whispered, as he tried not to cry in front of the others. 

“I just knew Christmas was a bad idea. I just had a feeling,” he sighed, as he got into his car to spread the word. “Terrible news, everyone. The worst tragedy of our time. Charlotte Magne has been blown up,” he announced.

Back in the normal town, Tom was driving around in his cop car. “Attention, attention citizens. Terrible news. There's still no sign of Moxxie Claus. Although the impostor has been shot down, it looks like Christmas will be cancelled this year,” he said.

Unlike everyone in Halloweentown thought, Charlie had survived. She and Husk were in the cemetery, and the queen was dejectedly lying on a statue.

“What have I done?  
What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All is lost, where was I?  
Spoiled all, spoiled all  
Everything's gone all wrong

What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Find a deep cave to hide in  
In a million years they'll find me  
Only dust and a plaque  
That reads, 'Here Lies Poor Old Charlie’,” she sadly sang. 

“But I never intended all this madness, never  
And nobody really understood, well how could they?  
That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?

Well, what the heck! I went and did my best  
And, by god, I really tasted something swell  
And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky  
And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did!” Charlie continued, starting to feel better.

“And for the first time since I don't remember when  
I felt just like my old bony self again  
And I, Charlie, the Pumpkin Queen  
That's right! I am the Pumpkin Queen!” she exclaimed, before throwing off her Moxxie Claus outfit, revealing her normal suit underneath. Husk gave her a small smile; just happy that she was in a good mood.

“And I just can't wait until next Halloween  
'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream  
And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might!” she shouted, before she saw Moxxie’s hat on the ground. 

“Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right.  
Moxxie Claws!” Charlie said. She threw open a grave, and she and Husk used it to travel back to Halloweentown.

Back in Valentino’s lair, Vaggie and Moxxie were strapped to a table that Valentino had set up near lava. “Just you wait until Charlie finds out about this! By the time she's through with you, you'll be lucky if you-,” Vaggie started, before they heard Lucifer outside.

“The queen of Halloween has been blown to pieces. Charlie Magne is now a pile of dust,” he announced.

“No!” Vaggie gasped.

“What's that you were saying about luck, baby doll?” Valentino grinned.

“Oh we are fucked,” Moxxie muttered.

Meanwhile, Charlie was running through Halloweentown, and she passed by Alastor, Angel, and Nifty. “You three!” she shouted, before glaring at them.

“I take it you’re upset with us?” Alastor asked.

“Just tell me...where the hell did you take Moxxie?” asked Charlie.

The three demons looked at one another, and Alastor and Angel figured it was best to stay silent. Nifty on the other hand, didn’t get the idea. “Valentino’s!” she smiled.

“Valentino!? Didn’t I say to leave him out of this?!” Charlie shouted, before she sighed. “I’ll deal with you fuckers later,” she said, before running toward their hideout.

“We should probably do something about that….” Angel said, as the others nodded.

Back at the lair, Valentino reached for the lever that would dump his captives into the lava. “Hold on tight, babies. One two….three four five!” he laughed, as he pulled on the lever, sending them closer and closer to the lava. 

“We’re going to fucking die!” Moxxie shouted. 

“Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Maybe if I was in another mood, I’d have kept you two around. Oh well! One more roll of the dice oughta do it,” Valentino said, before rolling his dice. As he did, he didn’t notice Charlie sneaking into the lair. 

“Eleven! Guess I won the jackpot! Bye bye doll face and sandman!” laughed Valentino, as he pulled the lever again, sending the table completely vertical. 

He heard Moxxie and Vaggie scream, but didn’t see them fall in the lava. “What the fuck?” he muttered. He moved the table again, but instead of seeing his two captives, he saw Charlie on it. 

“Hello, Valentino,” she said.

“Charlie? Your daddy said you were dead!” Valentino gasped, before pressing a button. “You must be double dead!” he shouted. 

The floor started to rotate, and playing cards swinging swords surrounded them. “Come on, bitch! Show me what you’ve got!” Valentino taunted. 

Charlie headed over to him, skillfully avoiding the swords. Valentino pulled a cord, making the cards go down, and the slot machines with guns come out. “Fire!” he ordered.

Charlie managed to avoid the gunshots, as well as a saw that swung down from the ceiling. However it was too late; Valentino escaped her by jumping on a device that hung from the ceiling. “Fuck you, Magne!” he yelled, as Charlie noticed a loose thread hanging down. 

“How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!” she yelled, as she yanked on the thread, making Valentino come undone.

“How could you?! BITCH!” Valentino shouted, as the bugs that made up his body started falling into the lava. “My bugs, my bugs, my bugs!” he cried, but soon all of his bugs were completely incinerated. 

Charlie walked over to Moxxie, sheepishly holding his hat. “I’m really really sorry, Mr. Claws. I made a huge mess of your holiday,” she said.

“You think so, Charlie? The next time you wanna take over someone else’s job, I'd listen to her!” Moxxie shouted, pointing at Vaggie. “She's the only one who makes  
any sense in this nuthouse!” he continued, before taking a deep breath and putting on his hat. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just stressed,” he said. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. Is there still time?” Charlie asked.

“To fix Christmas? Of course there is, I'm Moxxie Claus!” answered Moxxie, before flying out of the room. 

“He can fix things, Charlie. He knows what to do,” Vaggie said, walking over to her friend.

“Vaggie, how’d you even get down here?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, I was trying to….well I wanted to help you,” she answered. 

“To help me?” Charlie asked.

“I mean, yeah! I couldn't just let you just…” Vaggie started, unable to find the words. 

“Vaggie, I can't believe I never realized...that you…” Charlie started, before the door swung open. 

“Charlie, Charlie! I was so worried!” Lucifer exclaimed, as he ran in and pulled her into a hug. Angel, Alastor, adn Nifty followed him in. 

“Told ya she was here!” Angel exclaimed.

“And alive!” Nifty nodded.

“You’re welcome!” Alastor shouted.

Meanwhile, Moxxie was traveling the world, quickly setting things right. “Good news, ladies and gentlemen! Moxxie Claus, the one and only, has finally been spotted! He's setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes folks, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Christmas to excited children all over the world!” Katie exclaimed. 

Back in Halloweentown, everyone was excited to see Charlie.

“Charlie's OK,  
and she's back, OK  
She's all right  
Let's shout,  
make a fuss  
Scream it out,  
wheee!  
Charlie is back now,  
everyone sing  
In our town of Halloween!” they sang. 

“It's great to be home!” Charlie smiled. 

She looked into the sky, and saw Moxxie passing overhead in his sleigh, bringing snow to Halloweentown. “Happy Halloween!” he called.

“Merry Christmas!” Charlie replied, as the citizens looked around, confused by the snow. 

“What's this?  
What's this?  
I haven't got a clue  
What's this?  
Why it's completely new  
What's this?  
Must be a Christmas thing  
What's this?  
It's really very strange!” they sang. 

Soon enough, the demons started to enjoy themselves. They played hockey, made snow angels, and had snowball fights. The only person who really wasn’t doing anything was Vaggie. She picked a flower and headed to the graveyard.

Charlie looked around, excited with how happy everyone was, although she wondered where Vaggie went. “Careful, my love!” Baxter said to Helsa, the new assistant he made.

Charlie realized that meant Vaggie wasn’t with him, so she started to look around for the moth. Meanwhile, Vaggie sat on a snow covered hill in the graveyard, plucking petals off of her flower. Charlie saw her sitting up there, then she began to sing.

“My dearest friend, if you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side  
Where we can gaze into the stars,” she sang, as she started walking up the hill to meet Vaggie.

“And sit together, now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone can see  
We're simply meant to be,” they both finished, joining hands. 

The girls embraced one another, and Husk sat at the base of the hill, drinking more cheap booze. Everyone could agree that this was certainly a year unlike any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the end of this fic! After Christmas, I’ll be doing Addams Family Values for sure, and maybe Corpse Bride. Anyways, I hope you liked the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I hope you guys like this one. Also, this movie had way too many songs to just cut out, but I did try to shorten some. Let me know what you guys think! Merry Christmas!


End file.
